Luna's Christmas
by FrozenMirror
Summary: Summary inside, 7th book spoilers! I hope you enjoy it!


Luna's Christmas

All Harry Potter characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

Summary: An explanation of what happened when Luna was kidnapped by Death Eater's after her father's outspoken support of Harry Potter in 'The Quibbler'.

Luna Lovegood marveled at the soft, grey sky as the scarlet engine sped it's young passengers along the countryside. She was talking quietly to herself, musing about something while quite unconcerned about the other two passengers in the cabin who seemed to be listening. A red headed, freckled faced girl was fervently flipping through a newspaper, intent on finding a certain article while an older, kind hearted boy absent mindedly petted a crooning potted plant.

It took several moments of this quiet mumbling before the boy asked, "Luna, what _are _you talking about?"

Now Luna, you see, was quite used to people asking what she was doing, saying or otherwise usually because they meant to mock her, but she knew her friend did not mean any harm and answered confidently.

"I was just thinking that today must be the sky's holiday too."

Neville looked quizzical, "Holiday?"

"Yes, you see, most people would say the weather today is bad, don't you think?"

Neville nodded.

"But it's really not," Luna continued in her dreamy, calm voice, " it could be pouring rain or there could be thunder or hail. But the sky doesn't have to be good either, it doesn't have to try to outshine the sea or blow away the clouds, it's on holiday."

The red headed girl looked up from the top of her newspaper, but didn't say anything.

"I guess it is," Neville replied, "It looks kind and gentle today. Approachable."

Luna nodded happily but then added, on a more somber note, "But the weather has been bad lately. The sky has feelings too and right now it is sad, because bad things are happening below."

Ginny folded her newspaper, "You're right about that, a lot of bad things are happening."

Neville and Luna turned around in their seats to face Ginny and he asked, "Anything about Harry?"

"No, as always. Just a lot of rubbish and gossip. You can't trust anything the Prophet says anymore."

"Then why do you read it?" Luna asked.

"I'm trying to read between the lines, they might mention something vital that they think isn't important, but so far I haven't had much luck. Hermione must be doing a really good job keeping them hidden."

Luna sighed, "I almost wish they'd be found so we could see them again. I miss them so."

Ginny and Neville nodded silently and for a few minutes the group was lost in the silence of their thoughts. Then,

"Attention pestilent students of Hogwarts. We are now arriving at platform 9 ¾, change into your filthy Muggle garbs and collect your belongings quickly. Make sure you have a guardian to transport you home, we wouldn't want anymore magical blood spilt… If you don't have a guardian here, report to me, Alecto Carrow and I will make sure you get one….."

The three students looked up at the speaker as the message played and when it was over, scowled at it in a general dislike for the Carrows.

"Who's coming to pick you two up?" Ginny asked as she stuffed the newspaper into her bag.

"My Gran," Neville said without hesitation.

Luna considered for a moment, "Well, Father can't leave the house much lately, with the Quibbler being so supportive of Harry but I think my cousin Thea might be able to come since she lives close."

The three picked up their bags and stood up. The train came to a silent halt, the snow it had plowed flying in sparkling clouds up by the windows, then settling onto the tracks. The platform was crowded and parents huddled together to keep warm while anxiously awaiting their young wizards or witches. Ginny spotted Tonks, who was disguised as an old woman and she waved at Luna and Neville. Ginny hugged Luna and Neville tightly and wished them a good Christmas before heading off with Tonks.

Luna and Neville stood on the platform together for a few moments whilst other students ran to meet their parents. Suddenly, Neville looked up.

"Neville! Over here, Neville!" It was his grandmother, Mrs. Longbottom and she was making her way through the crowds of people quickly.

"I have to go," Neville said to Luna, "Merry Christmas."

Luna stepped forward and hugged Neville. She was much shorter than him and the top of her head only reached the middle of his chest. She looked up at him through long feathery eyelashes.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said and let go of him.

Mrs. Longbottom was now standing beside the both of them, smiling broadly.

Neville blushed fuschia and held Luna's hands. His were so big and hers so thin and fragile, "Be safe," he mumbled, in a fatherly way and Luna giggled.

"Thanks," and she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later."

Alecto Carrow stood at the barrier from platform 9 ¾ and King's Cross, inspecting each family as they passed through the solid brick wall. She wore a frown on her face, as always but today's was even more deserved. Beside her, hidden under a Disillusionment charm was the Death Eater Rowle. The two had been sent by the Dark Lord to kidnap a certain Luna Lovegood, the spawn and sole heir to Xenophilius Lovegood, the editor of 'The Quibbler'.

After most of the families had passed through and the platform started the get quieter, Rowle leaned forward and whispered into Alecto's ear,

"Which one is she?"

Alecto started slightly, then regained composure. "The blonde by that lamp post." The woman looked up again and called over to the girl,

"Where is your parents, child?"

The teenage looked up and scowled at Alecto but called back, "They're coming, I don't need your help."

Alecto put on a sweet mask of a smile, " I'm just trying to make sure you get home safely. We wouldn't want a pretty face like your yours to get scars like mine, would we now?" Alecto's fake smile turned into a real one, of course that's what we wanted.

Finally the platform was empty except for Alecto, the girl and the invisible Rowle. No one has showed up to bring Luna home, just as the Death Eaters had planned. Thea Lovegood was currently unconscious in a King's Cross bathroom and Xenophilius was hiding at home.

Alecto strolled over to the girl, Rowle at her side. "Come now Miss Lovegood, let's get you somewhere safe. Nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"Except you," Luna said in an icy tone and stared at Alecto's feet.

"That's right Luna, I'm all alone and you should feel sorry for me." Alecto reached out and cupped Luna's face in her long nailed fingers, turning the girl's pale face up.

"No," the girl said.

"Excuse me?" Alecto snapped.

"No, you're not alone, I stand corrected," Luna Lovegood said, quite calmly and her hand plunged into her pocket and seized her wand. She stepped back and out of Alecto's grasp and quick as can be, shot water out the end of her wand, at the spot right beside the older woman.

In a few moments, Rowle was fully visible, the water had froze to his clothing and made an ice covered silhouette. His footprints were clearly visible in the snow behind him.

Alecto shrieked and turned on Luna, fury in her eyes. "You're coming with us, brat."

The girl did not turn and run but stood her ground, her wand at the ready, "No, I don't think so."

Rowle lunged forward, the ice on his clothes cracking loudly and a red beam of light shot from his wand tip. Luna yelled, "Protego!" and the spell rebounded off her shield. She was slowly backing away from the Death Eaters, trying to get closer to the barrier.

Alecto grabbed the back of the girl's cloak and pulled her back forcefully. As Luna's feet dragged in the snow she whipped around and pointed her wand between Alecto's eyes and shouted in a voice much louder than anyone would ever expect from her, " Petrificus Totalus!"

Alecto froze as solid as a block of ice and fell over onto the concrete station. Luna was breathing heavily and turned to face the blonde Death Eater.

Rowle was quite surprised by this girl, but she was not worth his time. He raised his eyes to the sky and commanded loudly, "Come."

Suddenly, a cold, grey mist seemed to filter into the station and Luna felt colder than she had in a long time. Dark, tall shadows began appearing out of the distance and Rowle directed them at her. Luna's knees were shaking badly and she knew what was coming. She desperately tried to think of something positive and cried, " Expectro Patronum!" Her silver hare appeared briefly from the end of her wand, then slipped into the mist. The dementors were closer now.

Using all her might and focus, Luna thought of Neville and how she had kissed him, not so long ago. She tried the spell again, distinctly remembering the soft feel of his cheek under her lips and the silver rabbit burst forth and bounced through the nearest dementor, making it reel backwards and disappear. She continued this, taking down dementor after dementor until there was only one left. She was starting to feel faint, she had rarely done this much magic since two years ago at the Ministry. As the last being glided forwards Luna's rabbit began to fade. Luna's head felt very heavy and her vision was unclear.

"No," she said and once again, her rabbit appeared, and shot forwards, finishing the last of the Azkaban guards.

Luna felt very relieved and sank to her knees. Neville would have been so proud, she thought. Then, another, more terrifying though struck her, where had Rowle gone?

She looked around, just in time to see the red stunning spell hit her in the chest and she collapsed back onto the ground, her golden hair lay in a halo around her head.

Rowle stepped forwards to examine the girl. She really was strange looking, but pretty at the same time. He cast a spell on her to make her invisible like he had been and lifted her up into his arms and over his shoulder. She was very light, even unconscious.

Rowle shuffled to where Alecto lay, her eyes wide open and staring, her arms and legs glued magically together. Rowle waved his wand and Alecto relaxed, able to move her limbs again. She stood up slowly, this cold and wet weather was not good for her old bones, not to mention being struck down by a 16 year old girl.

"You got her?" she growled.

Rowle nodded and the two headed off toward the exit and then on the Malfoy Manor where Luna would stay for the next 4 months.


End file.
